My Cup of Tea
by lollipop1141
Summary: If you were a type of tea, what would you be? A Heizuha fanfic


**Two one-shots in a row? I must be in a roll or something! Oh well.**

**I present to you,**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan T.T**

**Warning ahead of time, I have never tasted any English tea, so I'm not sure if my description will be accurate or not.**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Three times a month, Kazuha would have a shopping day with Ran. And this day was one of those days. They were walking down a cobblestoned street with shopping bags in their arms when they passed by a coffee shop.

Exchanging glances, the two girls grinned and went inside. The smooth smell of coffee beans and soft clinking of mugs washed over them as they picked a seat beside the window over-looking a lake and called for a waiter.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a cappuccino." Kazuha said. She looked at her friend across from her. "What do you want, Ran?"

"Latte." Ran said. She chuckled as she spotted something in the menu.

"What's funny?" Kazuha asked her.

"Well," Ran gave back the menu to the waiter. Kazuha did like-wise. "If Shinichi was a type of tea, he'd be Earl Grey."

"Earl Grey?" Kazuha asked. "Is it because it's an English tea?"

"Well, partly." Ran said. "It reminds me of him. Smooth, smells sweet with a tinge of vanilla essence, and it gives off this sophisticated feeling, just like Shinichi."

"Well, for a Japanese he's quite English." Kazuha joked. They both laughed.

As their coffees arrived, the Tokyo girl asked Kazuha, "What about Hattori-san? If you were to compare him to a type of drink, what would it be? Coffee?"

Kazuha thought about it and smiled. "No, not coffee."

Ran grew surprised. She said, "Why not? Isn't your love story bitter-sweet?"

"If Heiji was a drink," Kazuha said, "He would be hot green tea.

"One," She said, "It's hot because of his temper and his passion for solving cases."

"Two, green tea is coarse but mild. Heiji might be rough around the edges, but really he's just a big baby."

"And last but not least," Kazuha said, "It gives off a homely, comforting feeling just like him."

"I see. So I'm comforting, huh." A voice unmistakably like the Detective of the West spoke up from behind her.

Kazuha's eyes grew wide and she whipped around, looking up at the smirk on her childhood friend's face. A deep blush covered her face. "H-Heiji?! What are you doing here?"

"I heard something interesting and came to drop by." Heiji said as he pulled a chair beside her and sat down, motioning for a waiter. His smirk was still there. "I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"I didn't." Kazuha said defiantly. "I was just comparing you to green tea. Why are you really here anyway?"

Heiji ignored her question and looked over the menu, poring over it. Finally, he said, "I want lemon tea."

"Why lemon tea? It's a coffee shop." Kazuha said.

Heiji gave back the menu. He grinned. "I'm a regular here. And also because lemon tea is like you. Sour to the taste."

A vein popped at the side of Kazuha's temple. Ran sweat-dropped as she looked between the two Osakan teenagers. Another fight was coming. Kazuha glared at him. "Well, green tea is you because it's the color of your eyes. Seaweed green."

"You're comparing my eyes to seaweed?! Well, for a pretty girl like you, whenever I come near you, I pucker up my face like this," And then Heiji demonstrated a ridiculous face of duck lips, scrunched up eyebrows and crossed eyes. Ran put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Ran had no idea if they were complimenting each other or insulting each other. But then an innocent thought came up in her head.

"Hey." She said. Heiji and Kazuha paused and looked at her. "If you combine lemon = Kazuha, and green tea = Heiji, it would make a very delicious combination. It completes each other, just like the both of you."

Kazuha and Heiji exchanged glances then looked away. Ran smiled. "But you know what makes it sweet?"

The two teenagers said at the same time, "What?"

"Love."

Just that word sent a whole new torrent of denials and arguments, which led to a fight involving ice cream and umbrellas.

But that's another story.

* * *

**Ice cream and umbrellas. Now what could that story be, hmm? I may or may not write that, who knows. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! **

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
